Tommy Tricker and the Stamp Traveler
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: The 1988 movie with Albert's younger twin sister Kate. Will most probably be Tommy/OC...On Hiatus
1. Chappy 1

**Author's Note:  
>The reason I have done this story is because I love this movie so much and I was dissapointed to find there were no fanfiction's on it, so hopefully I can start it off, please no bad reviews and thank you if you are reading :D xx BABYLIBBY96<strong>

I was walking with my brother when someone whizzed past me on a skateboard...it was Connie "Hey Kate" he greeted as he skated passed "Hey" I said, I finally arrived at the school and was relieved, I didn't think I could take any more of my brothers stamp talk. Now don't get me wrong they're quite cool an' all but not that great, plus he keeps shoving his album in my face saying what's what, I love my brother but sometimes I just wanna burn that frickin book. Anyway as soon as we arrived we split up, I went over to my friends and he went over to his one friend, Ralph, he was a good kid

"Hey Kate" Cass greeted, I noticed he was holding a bunch of snakes and I tilted my head "Hey, what's with the snakes?" I asked motioning to them, he held them out to me "I'm gettin' rid of them, you want one?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah I'm good, but can I hold one?" I asked, he nodded handed me one of the snakes, it wrapped around my wrist and I softly petted it's head "Pet Snakes!" he shouted, a few girls came over and looked terrified "Do they bite you?" One asked "Only if you bite them first" Cass replied chuckling a little, I shook my head in amusement,

I heard a noise behind me and I jumped out of the way as Connie drove right into us, Cass fell back on the floor and the girls all whined at Connie, he just shrugged and carried on into the school playground "You seen Tommy?" Cass asked getting up from the ground, I shook my head and he nodded. I carried on petting the little snake when Tommy came over "Put the snakes back I got somethin' to show you guys" he said, I put the snake in Cass's bag and Tommy dragged us behind one of the playground walls

"Okay what?" I asked annoyed, he pulled a file out of his bag "Check these out" he said opening it, as soon as I saw the stamps I rolled my eyes "Oh wow Tommy they're pretty" Cass said in awe "See that little pink triangle in the corner there?" Tommy asked pointing to one of the stamps, I nodded "It's a mistake, on a stamp a mistake could be worth a fortune" he finished looking up at us "A fortune Tommy" Cass exclaimed, Tommy shushed Cass and I leaned against the wall "Yeah that's cuz they're really rare, now you two are gonna help me sell these stamps to some kids out there" he said motioning to the playground, I scoffed

"And the catch?" I asked tilting my head "We are? Why don't we just keep them and have a fortune Tommy" Cass said, his voice was getting louder and Tommy had to shush him again, he looked pretty aggravated "Because it's just a trick you stupid dolt" he said, I nodded...there's the catch "I don't understand, you said that this…" Cass started "Never mind" Tommy said cutting him off "Oh jeez let's get outta here" he said stuffing the file back into his bag, we turned the corner and walked into the school.


	2. Chappy 2

I was sat in my usual seat in history class, which was next to Cass, so far Tommy was making a lot of money from selling the stamps. Maybe I should try selling them...I do need the money "Stop that!" I looked to see my brother come in, he slammed his satchel down on his desk before marching up to us "You should be ashamed of yourself! As president of the stamp club I demand you stop selling between club members immediately" he said angrily "That's right" Ralph agreed,

Albert tried taking the money from Tommy and I shuffled lower in my seat from embarrassment "Isn't he tough" Someone said, I rolled my eyes "Who's money is this?" Albert asked holding it up, I sat up a little bit to see he had managed to get some money "It's mine" A girl replied giggling a little, he offered her the money and she declined "But I don't want the money, I want the stamps" she said "No you want the money, rule number six" Albert said,

the teacher came in and demanded everyone back to their seats, everyone immediatly sat down "What is going on here?" she asked, my brother raised his hand eagerly "Oh you have got to be kiddin' me" I said loudly, some people snickered at my comment "Albert" Miss said, he stood up straight and I shook my head again "Yesterday a new set of stamps were released form the post office, about the explorers" he started "Well what's all the fuss about?" Miss asked shrugging "One of them has an error, a pink triangle that shouldn't be there" Albert said

"The pink panther" Tommy said loudly from the back, I smiled and my brother carried on "This is called a variety in the stamp world. Secondly, he's convincing them that these stamps are worth a fortune, which they won't be" he said "Huh, well maybe I should go out and get some" Miss said "No Miss the post office is sold out, you should buy some from me" Tommy said "Of course not! Thirdly, he's making suckers out of all of you" Albert said motioning to the whole class "That's right" Ralph said, I rolled my eyes

"They're only worth face value" Albert added "Hmm, well Tommy maybe you'd better give the kids their money back" Miss said, Tommy was smirking and I wondered what he did or was going to do "Hey Miss look a snake" A kid gasped, everyone minus me, Cass and Tommy jumped up onto their desks and seats "Alright take your seats everybody sit down. Who's snake is this?" Miss asked sitting on her desk nervously "Mine Miss" Tommy announced, he got out of his seat and ran to the front of the class where the snake was and picked it up "But it's not a snake, it's a lizard" he said facing everyone

"Lizards usually have legs" Albert pointed out "He did have legs, but I cut 'em off" Tommy replied, everyone started groaning in disgust but I chuckled "That's where his front legs were, and that's where his back legs were. For a lizard he's doing just fine" he said "And I suppose your fathers doing just fine too" Albert said leaning forward on his desk, Tommy's smile faded and my brother started smirking "Albert" I hissed, he glanced at me and rolled his eyes while I shook my head in disbelief.


	3. Chappy 3

At the end of the day I was with my brother and Ralph, Albert was talking to some little girl about her stamps when Tommy and Cass decided to come over "Hey buddy, what nice little lickers" Tommy said throwing an' arm around my brother's shoulders "Anyway as I was saying, if you really want I could help you build a wonderful collection with Emus, Platypuses, rhino's, not just koala's" Albert told her "I know but I really like koala's" she said, her voice screeched at the end and I winced

"Hey look Tommy, gummy bears" Cass exclaimed pointing to the stamp "Yeah can you see the gummy bears Albert?" Tommy asked, these boys were really on a wind up "Can we talk some other time?" Albert asked her "Yes" she sighed, he grabbed his satchel and started walking away, the boys followed and I looked next to me to see a familiar looking book, I picked it up and found it was Albert's stamp album "Hey Albert, I think you got a little problem there!" Tommy shouted, I looked and saw smoke coming out of Albert's satchel, he started panicking thinking his stamps were in there and I couldn't help but laugh.

He ran around in circles before dropping his satchel onto the floor, he fell to his knees in front of it and Connie skated over with two bucket's full of water, I slowly walked over with his book just as Connie threw water into the satchel "No, I'm not insured!" Albert shouted, Cass and Tommy popped up next to me chuckling and I rolled my eyes

"This what you're lookin for?" I asked while raising the perfectly good book, he sighed in relief "Thank god" he said, I giggled and handed him the album "Don't stress too much big brother, I'll see you back home" I said walking away with the boys "Is that loser really your big brother?" Cass asked, I sighed "Unfortunately yes, but only by 3 minutes, he still doesn't let me forget it though" I explained slightly annoyed "Oh don't worry about it Kate, personally I think you're the best one" Tommy said throwing an arm around my shoulder, I laughed and rolled my eyes.


	4. Chappy 4

The Next Day

Ralph's front door opened and I found it was Nancy "Hey Kate what's up?" she asked motioning me in, I walked in and she shut the door "I have a message for your brother" I said boredly, she nodded and told me where to go, I walked up the stairs and into the stamp room where Ralph was "W...What are you doing here?" he asked in shock, I rolled my eyes "Don't worry, I just came here to tell you that my brother said he's coming over later on" I repeated, Ralph nodded and there was another knock at the door, I heard Nancy head downstairs and after a few minutes she was calling Ralph

"Wait here" he said, I sat on the windowsill and flicked through one of his Stamp books when he finally came back in...with Tommy "Well looky here" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes "Oh what do you want?" I asked in fake annoyence "Easy babe easy" he said putting up his hands, I shook my head in amusement "Oh neat" he exclaimed, he sat on the stool and started spinning on it "So what do you got?" Ralph asked, Tommy stopped spinning and pulled something out of the waistband of his pants before handing it to Ralph

"The P set! holy shmoly where did you get these?" Ralph asked with wide eyes "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, all for you Ralphie" Tommy replied, I rolled my eyes again "You mean you won't tell Albert?" Ralph asked nervously "Forget Albert, he's a loser" Tommy said "You won't either right Kate?" Ralph asked me, I shrugged and thought about it "Hmm can't make no promises Ralphie" I said teasingly "She won't tell" Tommy reasured giving me an' annoyed glance "Anyways what do you got for my beautiful P set?" he asked turning back to Ralph.

Ralph walked over to his shelf and he read out his files but none of them seemed to tickle Tommy's fancy "Nah, hey what's in that red Canada book up there?" he asked gesturing to one of the higher shelves "No I can't touch that, that's dad's" Ralph said shaking his head "Oh c'mon just give me a little peek" Tommy said walking over to him "I can't he's real strict" Ralph said "Fine, if you don't trust me I'll forget about this" Tommy said turning around, Ralph seemed to be having a huge inward debate but he finally caved "Okay! But I turn the pages" he said as Tommy went to grab the book, Ralph laid out the book on the desk and I decided to browse aswell

"You're interested in the stamps?" Tommy asked with raised eyebrows, I rolled my eyes "No I just got nothin' better to do" I replied turning to the book, Ralph started turning the pages and to wind him up Tommy kept touching the odd stamp, we turned to a certain page and Tommy saw something he liked "Look at this! A spare blue nose. Listen I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll trade you my whole P set for this one crummy little spare blue nose" he said "You would?" Ralph asked hopefully "Yeah" Tommy said just as enthusiastic "I can't it's dad's, he'd kill me" Ralph said changing his mind "No he won't he'll say you're a genius, it's just a spare one a crummy little thing" Tommy said holding it up

"I can't it's dad's" Ralph repeated "Come on" Tommy begged "Tommy don't you understand it's dads, I can't trade his stamps" Ralph said disappointedly, someone rang the doorbell and I glanced through the window "It's Albert" I told them "Oh no, what do I do?" Ralph asked panicking "Don't panic, just go down there and tell him you're not here" Tommy said, I gave him a confused look "What?" Ralph exclaimed in confusion "Send your sister dummy" Tommy said, Ralph nodded "And tell her to tell him that I'm not here, otherwise he'll wanna see me and I can't be dealing with him these days" I said stopping Ralph, he nodded and left the room.

Tommy pulled out the stamp and inspected it underneath the light "It's taken care of" Ralph said coming back in "Okay last chance, I'm gonna count to 3" Tommy said "I can't" Ralph said "2" "It's my dad's stamp I can't trade it" "3" Tommy put the stamps back in his pants "Wait lemme think" Ralph said "Sorry but the deals off" Tommy said shrugging "Okay take it" Ralph said handing him the stamp "No you had your last chance" Tommy replied "No take it please" Ralph begged "Nope" Tommy said, he lifted his hand to his cheek and started clicking his fingers

"C'mon Tommy you always do that just when someone's about to trade, please oh c'mon please" Ralph begged again, Tommy looked in thought but I knew he was just winding Ralph up...of course he was gonna take the stamp "Okay I'll give you one last chance, just because you're a nice guy" Tommy said, he pulled out the stamps and handed them to Ralph who gave him the blue nose "Thank you so much Tommy" Ralph said excitedly, he took them out and inspected them under the light

"Your dad's gonna be real proud a yah" Tommy said, he snuck of with a smirk on his face and I wondered what he did "Hey Tommy, this isn't the P set" Ralph said, I groaned once I realized Tommy had conned Ralph, Ralph ran out of the room and down the stairs, I followed only slower. I saw Ralph hiding behind a bush and I walked towards him "Ralph calm down" I said rubbing his back soothingly, he was shaking "I c...c...can't my dad's gonna kill me" he said nervously, I sighed "I'll try and get the stamp back, I can't promise it but I'll try" I said, Ralph nodded and I jumped on my bike.


	5. Chappy 5

I made my way to Tommy's house feeling very annoyed with him, I had been there a few times and his family were very nice...nothing like him. I knocked the door and his mom answered "Hi, is Tommy home?" I asked kindly, for some reason my kind voice came out when I talked to people I didn't know or were adults "He should be home in a bit, why don't you come on in" she offered moving out of the way, I walked in and found their dog at my feet "Hey Poopsie" I said picking him up, he licked my face and I giggled "So what did Tommy do now?" she asked sitting at her sewing machine, I sighed

"Nothing just wanted to speak to him that's all" I lied, she nodded and got back to her sewing, I walked onto the balcony and found Tommy's brothers and sisters playing "Hey guys" I greeted, they all looked up and said 'hi' at the same time "Nice glasses Keeni" I said chuckling, he smiled and they carried on with their game, I walked back into the kitchen and placed Poopsie on the counter, someone came through the door and placed two big brown bags on the counter...it was Tommy, he noticed me and looked both surprised and annoyed

"Hi mom" he said greeting his mother "Hi Tommy" she replied, he walked out onto the balcony before coming back in "Hey mom look what I've got, I got spaghetti, hot dogs, cereal" he announced...oh I wonder where he got the money for that "Where did you get the money Tommy?" she asked "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" he said proudly "Now you're not in trouble again are you Tom?" she asked slightly annoyed "I always told you stamps was a good business didn't I" he said looking nervous, I rolled my eyes and stroked Poopsie

"Hmm, well Kate came to see you" she said, he turned around slowly and I clicked my tongue "She did" I said with a slight tone, he nudged his head towards the hall and I followed him into his bedroom, he shut the door and when he turned around I hit him on the side of the head, not hard enough to cause pain but just enough to let him know I was pissed "What was that for?" he exclaimed, I started hitting him everywhere above the waist "You gave Ralph the wrong stamps on purpose you asshole" I exclaimed, he took hold of my wrists so that I couldn't hit him again "Shh, do you want my mom to hear you? And don't worry about it" he said nonchalantly

"Don't worry about it? Tommy Ralph is tearing his hair out" I exclaimed in anger, he put a hand over my mouth "Keep it down, besides nothing will happen to him" he said quietly, I rolled my eyes and motioned to his hand "Are you gonna hit or shout at me again?" he asked, I shook my head and he let me go "I have to go, but this is not over" I said warningly, he rolled his eyes "Oh stop stressing Katherine" he said putting emphasis on my name, I glared at him

"Oh you're gonna get it" I shouted, I jumped on him and he landed with a thud on the floor, I pinned down his hands and he groaned "What's my name?" I asked, he winced "Kate" he said, I tapped his cheek lightly "Good boy Thomas" I said babyishly, he glared at me and flipped us over so he was on top "I told you not to call me that" he said angrily, I rolled my eyes "You call me by my name, I call you by yours" I snapped, he suddenly started smirking and I wondered what he was doing, he started snorting and my eyes widened

"Oh no, Tommy don't you dare" I said nervously, he slowly parted his lips and I tried moving...it was a fail "Oh c'mon Tommy you know I hate it" I whined, he sucked it back in and chuckled "Oh I know" he said tapping my cheek like I did to him, he got up off me before helping me up "You are such a dick" I said annoyed, he clicked his finger "And you're a bitch, we are an excellent pair" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes again "I'm goin home, bye Tommy" I said, he waved a little and I left the house.


	6. Chappy 6

I was at home having tea with my family when the phone rang, Albert answered and after a few seconds he announced that Ralph wanted him to go over for something important "Can I go? I have something I need to talk to him about anyway" I said hopefully, Albert nodded and we headed over to Ralph's.

We were in Ralph's club house with him and Nancy, Albert had read something out but it didn't make sense "You're right, it doesn't make any sense" Albert said folding up the letter again "So what do we do?" Nancy asked "Well firstly, you must go back to the shop" Albert told her "Why me?" she asked "They gave it to you, not Ralph" Albert said...that was true

"Don't worry Nance, if you want I'll go with you" I said reassuringly, she gave me a small smile and a nod "Secondly, you must find out where they got it from" Albert said "It's late bro we should be gettin home" I said glancing at my watch, he nodded "You could stay here" Ralph suggested, I looked at Albert who nodded "Sure" I said.

The Next Day

Nancy and I walked into the post office and I saw two men behind the desk "Excuse me" she said "Oh you finally arrived" The biggest man said "Yes, I wanted to know about.." The man cut her off "Your brother phoned and told us to tell you to tell us nothing" he said, Nancy gave me a confused look and I shrugged "Well what is it that you're not supposed to tell us?" The skinnier man asked smiling, it creeped me out a bit "Oh well um, oh I uh just wanted to come here and plead with you for the blue nose back, please" she begged putting her hands in a praying sign

"Oh jee I'm sorry, we couldn't if we wanted to, it's sold" The creepy guy said, I sighed and suddenly remembered something I was supposed to ask "Out of minor child curiosity did Tommy Tricker sell you that blue nose by any chance?" I asked biting my lip, they both glanced at each other before nodding "Thought so" I said before leaving.

When Nancy and I were riding our bikes Albert ran out form the bushes "Girls come here" he said waving his arms in the air, we rode our bikes through the clearing "We've found the solution, c'mon" he said eagerly, we jumped off the bikes and followed him into the club house. We were all sat down and Ralph was carefully tearing the back off the little stamp book that the post office boys had given to Nancy "Ralph can I see you in the den please?" Ralph's dad asked opening the club door "Uh just a second dad" Ralph replied "No, now" his dad said firmly, Ralph left the club house and we decided to finish the job for him.

Later On

"Dear Finder, you are very clever, but when I said the other side of the world I meant the other side of the world, I hid my best stamps in a book just like this one at the Sydney stamp and coin shop, 10 Evans St Sydney Australia" Nancy read out "How could he of done that? He was 11 wasn't he?" I asked in confusion, Albert nodded...it was a mind bender "Here, how did I get to the other side of the world, t…that's my secret, why am I telling you my s…secret? Because m…maybe I never return for my stamps, maybe I'm dead" Ralph read out nervously, I took it from him

"Here is my secret, say the magic and you can shrink until you're so tiny that you can ride on a stamp, anywhere in the world" I said "Wow that sounds quite dangerous" Nancy said worriedly, there was a noise outside and my head shot in the direction of the window "What was that?" Nancy asked, Albert glanced out the window and sighed

"Somebody's out there, maybe it was Charles's ghost" he said nervously, I rolled my eyes "You will be smaller than an ant, you will lie in the street under the crushing feet of strangers, friends will try to help but you will be repulsive to the knowing hand" I read out still very confused...this thing got stranger and stranger "What's that mean?" Nancy asked just as confused as me "I don't know, b…but I'm gonna try it, I'm going to Australia on a stamp, I'm going to get Charles's treasures" Ralph said as we stared into the candle flames.


	7. Chappy 7

"Okay look we have the address in Australia and we have the passenger stamp" Ralph said as we were riding the bus "Let's check the rules" Albert said "Passenger stamp must have enough room in the stamp for the passenger" he said "It does, I'll be riding behind the mounty on the horse" Ralph said nodding "Now you must remain on the letter until you arrive at the correct address" I instructed "Then you will re-appear your same size" Albert said "We hope" I added "What about mum an' dad? They'll be worried sick and you'll be gone for ages" Nancy said

"Yeah but they'll be thinking that I…I've gone hiking with uncle Ben" Ralph said "I'm still worried" she said "Don't worry I'll be okay" Ralph replied reassuringly "Ah, here we are stamp travelers" Albert said, the bus stopped and we waited for the doors to open "Ah ha! Found you, you maggots" I whipped my head left and saw Tommy "Oh shit, go" I said pushing them off the bus, we all stumbled off and the doors shut on Tommy, he started banging on the doors as the bus drove away, when it did he ran to the back window and was pointing at us,

I looked again and saw Cass running towards us "Go it's Cass!" I shouted, we ran through the doors and skidded across the wet floor, Ralph handed Albert the paper and we ran one way while he and Nancy ran the other, unfortunately Cass decided to follow me and Albert which caused some problems. We ran into a food cart and Albert tried to hide underneath it, he got stuck with his legs out and Cass advanced on us, I tried to pull Albert out but it wasn't working,

Cass tried to grab the table but only succeeded in pulling all the food off it, the woman that owned the cart started hitting him so I pushed the cart while Albert was still in it, I pushed it down the escalator and it started to bounce which made me wince when my brother started groaning, when we reached the bottom Albert handed me the paper and I gave it to Nancy and Ralph who took off "That was different" Albert said as I helped him out of the cart, after helping him out I saw a kid from our school singing...he was really good "You're awesome!" I shouted, the kid winked at me and I ran off with Albert.

At The Destination

"Thanks Connie" I said with the others as we jumped off his personalized skateboard "Well this must be it" I said staring at the red post box "You sure?" Ralph asked, I nodded "Now if I'm correct, it's in line with over there" Albert said turning around "Move out of the way Ralph" he said, I gently pulled Ralph out of the way and let my brother put his brain to good use "1,2,3,4,5, this is it guys" Albert said after walking five steps "You positive?" I asked making sure "Yup" he replied,

Nancy stood to Ralph's right and I offered him the riddle, he declined saying that he knew it off by heart, he said it at last and I was getting more nervous by the minute "Now take the envelope" Albert said, Nancy handed it to Ralph and he held it out in front of him "Now drop it" I said, we all took a step back from him and I started to bite my lip with nervousness, Ralph dropped the envelope and a beam of light shot out of it, he suddenly started to turn into a cartoon and was shrinking, the light went back into the stamp taking Ralph with it "Australia here we come" Albert exclaimed.


	8. Chappy 8

We leant down to try and grab the letter but we couldn't, it was like a reverse magnet. I gave up and sat back down on the bench "Oh my god, repulsive to the knowing hand" Albert exclaimed in annoyance, the other two were thrown back until they hit the bench I was on "I guess we should wait" I said shrugging, I watched and a small girl picked up the letter "Hey guys that little girl has the letter" I said pointing a little, they both watched as she struggled to put the letter into the post box, a man in a suit crouched down next to her

"Where's that man come from?" Albert asked, I shrugged again and the girl handed him the letter "Oh no" Nancy said nervously, the little girl stomped on the man's foot and I giggled "I remember when I used to do that" I said dreamily in thought, the man stood up and put the letter in his pocket, he ran onto the bus and when we tried to reach him the doors shut "C'mon Nance" I said running for the bus.

After a lot of running we finally gave up and I kicked the bin in frustration "I hate people who litter, don't you?" An' old woman asked as she picked up something before tossing it in the bin, I nodded and turned back to Nancy "Hi, where's Ralph?" I turned my head to see Tommy "Get away from me you're disgusting" Nancy snapped "Want a sandwich?" he asked shoving it in my face, I grimaced at the smell "Gross ain't it? Sardines, my mom always makes 'em for me" he said tossing it in the trash

"Just like you to throw away something your mother slaved over" Nancy said "C'mon Kate tell me where Ralph is" Tommy said, I shook my head "I said get away from us" Nancy repeated, Albert ran over and was panting heavily "Who invited you fatso buzz off this is a private conversation" Tommy said to him, I glared at Tommy "Back off Tricker or I'll hit you so hard you'll be seein' stars" I threatened, he took a small step back "Hey looks like someone's enjoying your sardines" Nancy said, I looked to see a homeless guy munching on the sandwich...it was pretty gross,

Tommy grimaced and backed away from him "Oh god I hate that" he said "Hey sir he's got some more of those" Nancy said, the man came closer and Tommy started to freak out "Stay away from me" he exclaimed "Reminds you of your father don't he?" Ralph asked, Tommy glared and chased him into the grass clearing, they started to fight and so far Tommy was winning "Help me Kate!" Albert shouted, I shrugged innocently "I'm sorry bro but I warned you not to say stuff like that" I sung, they carried on and Nancy came over

"Stop it you're hurting him" Nancy said worriedly "Oh don't worry about it, you think this is bad you should see what happens when Albert hides my money for fun, it gets pretty rough" I said tilting my head, Nancy got the homeless guy to pull Tommy off of Albert but Tommy started freaking out again "Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me!" he shouted, he pulled of his jacket and threw it on the ground before running off "Tommy!" Nancy shouted, I picked up his jacket "Don't worry Nance, I got this" I said running in the same direction.


	9. Chappy 9

I was walking down a small damp ally where I was pretty sure he was hiding "Tricker come out" I sang, I walked further down and got annoyed when I couldn't find him "Where the hell are yah you little dick" I mumbled to myself, I found him crouched down hidden in some old doorway that was sealed shut "What do you want?" he asked with a tone, I crouched down "What's wrong? I won't judge" I said in my nice voice "I'm sad, that's what's wrong" he said, I rolled my eyes...stating the obvious much "I gathered that, but why did you freak out on the old guy? I mean Albert had what was coming to him but still" I said, he sighed and turned to me

"That bum, I hate him" he replied "But why?" I asked confused "Because that's my dad" he said, I leaned against the wall "That's your real dad?" I asked in shock, he shook his head "No, that's what he's like" he replied "Oh" I said in realization "Is that why you always look like you wanna kill my brother when he mentions your dad?" I asked putting everything together, he nodded "You still miss him huh?" I asked resting my head against the wall "I just wish he'd come home, he shouldn't of left us like that" he said "Wow, sorry about that" I said, I didn't handle these situations well "Don't worry about it" he said shrugging

"You want your jacket back?" I asked holding it out, he took it and put it on his lap "Yah know, even though Albert makes out like it is our lives aren't perfect either" I said, I then sat down because my legs were starting to hurt "How? You got a brother and two parents that love each other" he said confused, I scoffed "Yeah it seems like that, sure they're together but did you know we haven't eaten as a family since I was 5" I said, his eyebrows raised "And they don't talk to each other because they're always working, and they don't even talk to me just Albert, because he's the oldest and the most perfect golden child, I was just the thing on the side" I said nonchalantly

"I'm actually jealous of you Tommy" I admitted, he chuckled "Me? You're jealous of me?" he asked still chuckling, I hit his shoulder lightly and he stopped but was still smirking "Yeah I am, I remember your mom asked me to stay over for dinner, you guys all eat at the same time, you get along so well with each other and the other thing I've noticed is that you teach your little brothers and sisters not to lie, just because people have more money than you or a bigger house doesn't mean their lives are perfect, you should think that over" I told him, he nodded and I heard groaning from down the alley, we both looked and found it was the old man

"Look, I found this for yah" he said "I don't care what you found, I don't want it" Tommy said, the man put it down on the floor before leaving "Wonder what it is" I said staring at it, Tommy quickly grabbed it and smirked "Ah Ralphie" he said "What?" I asked, he clicked his tongue cockily and I tried to grab the letter "Tommy, gime the letter" I said, he shook his head and moved it out of the way "Uh uh" he said.

After a lot of trying I finally realized that I wasn't going to get it "I'm just gonna take him home" Tommy said, he tried getting up but I sat on him "No way, you think I trust Ralph with you?" I asked "Well you're gonna have to because you ain't getting it" he said teasingly, I groaned in annoyance and thought of something "You know how much I hate you sometimes?" I asked leaning in close, his smirk went away and he looked nervous "Uh what?" he asked nervously, I bit my lip

"Yeah, you just drive me crazy sometimes" I whispered, he nodded and I noticed his arms come out from behind his back, I grabbed the letter and jumped up "Sucka" I exclaimed running down the alley, unfortunately for me he was a very fast runner and caught me soon enough, he shoved me against the wall and took the letter from me "You wanna play games?" he asked slamming his hands down either side of my head, I rolled my eyes "Okay, well how'd you like this one?" he asked, I opened my mouth to reply but he slammed his on my own.


	10. Chapter 10

He pulled away after a few seconds looking prouder than ever "What the hell was that?" I squeaked, he pecked my cheek "That was how to stun a girl for about 20 seconds, bye" he said before taking off, I slid down onto the floor and rubbed by head in frustration, he wasn't wrong. I had major butterfly belly and I couldn't stand properly, I swore once I got my body and brain back to normal I was gonna kill him.

20 Seconds Later

After my temporary set-back I made my way to his house, his little sister Debby answered and I smiled "Is Tommy there?" I asked, she nodded and took my hand to pull me in "Want me to get him?" she asked, I shook my head "No it's okay" I said sweetly, she walked away and I made my way to his room, he looked up as I entered and his eyes widened "I'm am so gonna kill you" I said shutting the door, he dodged my swing and ran for the door "Oh Tommy" I growled, he ran out of the door and I followed him

"Get back here you little twerp" I said loudly, his mom was ignoring everything but his little brothers and sisters were watching, he ran out the front door and I chased after him, after a lot of running I gave up "Damn it" I said panting, he popped his head round the corner and I sat down "Give up already? I was just getting started" he said standing in front of me "Yah know, you're within kicking distance" I said threateningly, he moved away and I rolled my eyes

"I wasn't gonna hurt him, I was actually gonna send him" he said, I looked up hopefully "Really?" I asked, he nodded and I stood up, he backed up and I chuckled "I'm not gonna hurt you" I said shaking my head, he sighed in relief and I decided to head home "You better send him Tommy" I said sternly, he rolled his eyes and nodded before going in the opposite direction as me.


	11. Chapter 11

I was at home making my bed, parent's orders, when Albert came in "Tricker called" he said talking about the person who knocked a minute ago "What did he want?" I asked without looking up from my bed "I don't know, I told him to go away and he did" Albert replied, I rolled my eyes "You know I don't want you going out with him, neither do mom and dad" Albert said, I sighed and turned around from my now finished bed "I don't care what you guys want, honestly Albert" I said shaking my head, he shrugged his shoulders and left my room,

I fell back on my bed in annoyance and heard my window open, I shot up and turned my head to see Tommy on my windowsill "What are you doing?" I whisper/shouted going over to him, he rolled his eyes "Your brother wouldn't let me in so I had to climb the house" he said tossing his legs into my room, I sighed and let him in "Be quiet, I can't have him hear you, I'll get more grief than I usually do"

I said sitting on my bed, he nodded and sat next to me "So did you mail him?" I asked, he smirked for a second and nodded "Yup" he said popping the 'P', I have him a skeptical look "Really?" I asked non believing, he nodded "Absolutely, speaking of mailing people, I need your help" he said getting to the point "What?" I asked annoyed, he raised an eyebrow "I need to know, exactly how Ralphie got on the stamp" he said, I stood up and faced him "Uh uh, no way"

I said shaking my head "C'mon Kate, please, it's for a good cause" he said pleadingly "What good cause?" I asked, he thought for a moment "I'm going to return a man's lost book" he said proudly, something clicked in my mind "You're after the book" I exclaimed, he shushed me and nodded "Yeah, but I'm bringing it straight back Kate" he said, I shook my head "No, no way" I said firmly, he looked sideways and sighed before getting a mischievous smirk on his face and looking back at me

"What are yah doing?" I asked nervously, he hooked his fingers into the loops on my shorts and pulled, I went forwards into him but not hard enough to knock him back, he looked up and me and I awkwardly put my hands on his shoulders "You're really pretty Kate" he said resting his head on my stomach, I got the butterfly's again and I wanted to hit myself "Thanks I guess" I replied not knowing what to say "Can you pretty please tell me how to get on the stamp"

he said in an innocent voice, but I knew better "Nope" I said shaking my head, he leaned back onto the bed slowly and pulled me down, I squeaked as I landed on top of him with my hands either side of his head "C'mon Kate" he whispered putting his hands around my waist, my legs were on either side of his waist and I wasn't sure how long I could keep the secret in "I…I can't"

I said inwardly cursing myself for stuttering, he smirked knowing that it was doing some damage "You can tell me anythin, I'm your best…friend" he said pecking me on the cheek inbetween the words, I gulped "Still won't tell" I said refusing to give up and desperately hanging on to any piece of dignity I had left, he looked disappointed but knowing him I knew he wouldn't give up either,

he would do this for as long as it took if needed "Fine" he sighed, I went to sit back up but he pulled me back down and once again, crashed our mouths together, it was very slow and even though I knew I shouldn't have, I kissed back "OH MY GOD!" I pulled away slowly and turned my head to the right to see Albert stood in the doorway with his mouth agape,

Tommy was still smirking only he looked even prouder now, I leaned down next to his ear "I'll sneak over your house tonight and tell you then" I whispered before getting off him, he stood back up and walked over to my brother "Bye Albert, later Kate" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes as he left the house "What was that?"

Albert squeaked, literally, I sighed "Nothing" I said sitting back down on my bed "Yeah well it better be nothing, or your in big trouble" he said pointing, he left my room and I threw my magazine at it in frustration,

I knew Tommy was only using me, but I couldn't help but let myself get sucked into his game.


	12. Chapter 12

After telling my family I was going over to see Nancy I pulled on my jacket and made my way to Tommy's house, it took a while to get there but I finally did, I hesitatingly knocked on the door and his Mom answered "Tommy?" she asked me knowingly, I nodded and she motioned me in before closing the front door "Katie" Debby exclaimed latching onto my leg, I chuckled and picked her up "Hi, you been a good girl for your momma?" I asked, she nodded and played with a strand of my hair "Hey Kate"

Tommy said, I turned to him and he motioned to the hall, I nodded and put Debby down before following him, he closed the door and sat next to me on the bed "So what do I have to do?" he asked, I sighed and handed him a piece of paper with the instructions, he gave it a look over and turned to me "Thanks Kate" he said, I nodded and petted Poopsie once more before getting up from the bed

"I'll see you round" I said, he nodded and I turned to leave "Wait a sec" he said quickly. I turned back around and saw him inwardly fighting with himself "Do you…maybe…wanna stay…over…I mean only if you want too" he said nervously, I thought for a moment and nodded "Sure, I'll tell my Mom and Dad that I'm over Nancy's, and then I can borrow some of your clothes for bed right?"

I asked, he nodded "And then tomorrow we'll figure out how to get you on the stamp to Australia" I said walking to his phone.

After having dinner with his family I was really tired "C'mon Kate" he said, I followed him into the bedroom and he shut the door "Okay here" he said after going through his drawer, he handed me a blue shirt and I decided I would sleep in my jean shorts "Thanks" I said, he stood there staring for a moment so I made a turning motion with my finger, he gave me a pleading look "Oh c'mon" he moaned, I chuckled and still made the turn motion "Fine, but I can't promise I won't look"

he said turning, I turned to face the bed and quickly switched the shirts "Done" I said, he turned back around and I threw my shirt on his side-table "Where am I sleeping?" I asked curiously, he sat on the bed and patted it "Okay where are you sleeping?" I asked, although I think I knew the answer, he patted the bed again confirming my theory "Were both sleeping in the bed?" I asked,

he nodded and I kicked off my shoes but kept on my socks, he did the same but whipped off his shirt "You sleep without a shirt?" I asked wondering if he was up to something or not "Course I do, all guys do" he said getting under the blanket, I sat next to him on top of the blanket "Not Albert, he wears all in one's" I replied rolling my eyes, Tommy chuckled "Yeah well your brothers a bit of a douche bag, no offence" he said, I shrugged "None taken, I know what he's like"

I said, it was awkwardly silent for a minute "So I'm thinkin we should get some sleep, but it's really up to you" Tommy said sarcastically, I hit him lightly before getting under the covers with him, there was a good space between us and it made things more awkward "Let me just turn this off"

he said leaning right over me to switch off the lamp, the room went pitch black but I could still see the outline of some things, including him, when he pulled back his hand dragged across my stomach giving me the butterfly's again "Just to let you know, I move around in my sleep, so if I do anything, it's not my fault"

he said, I rolled my eyes before closing them and instantly falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to sun shining in my eyes, I winced but my eyes soon adjusted to the bright light, I snuggled back into the bed and finally realized where I was, I sat up a little and glanced at Tommy who was asleep next to me, he also had his arm thrown over my stomach with me holding onto it, I slowly pulled my hand away and moved his arm off me, it woke him up though "Mornin" he mumbled, I nodded in greeting and pulled back the blanket to get up "What time is it?" he asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Umm, 11:00" I said reading the clock under my shirt on the nigh table, he groaned and fell back "To early" he said, I rolled my eyes "We still have to get you onto a stamp and then to Australia remember" I said recapping him, he said something into the pillow but it came out muffled "What?" I asked shaking my head, he lifted his head and slightly glared "We can do that later" he said before letting his head fall back on the pillow "Okay that's fine, but you know Ralph's probably already there, and I bet he's got the stamp book, and he should be on his way back"

I sang trying to wake him up "I doubt it" he said giving me a look, I shook my head "Why?" I asked "Because I sent him to China…" he got a nervous look on his face and my eyes widened "You did what?" I asked slightly angry "You told me to send him, you didn't say where" he pointed out, I yanked the pillow from underneath him and started beating him with it "You…sent…him…to…China?" I said hitting him with pillows inbetween every word,

he grabbed the pillow from me so that I couldn't hit him anymore "Yeah so what? He could easily get back" he said nonchalantly, I sighed "Still" I said falling back on the bed "Look, let's just get me on a stamp, then we'll figure out how to help Ralphie" he said pulling me up, I nodded and got dressed. I took Tommy to the same place Ralph had did it and he sighed "Here goes nothin"

he said, he took a deep breath and repeated the same words Ralph had, he shrunk into the stamp and I had to figure out a way to get him in the box, I bent over slightly and groaned "Help" I fake gasped out, a woman came over and decided to help "What's wrong?" she asked with obvious concern "I dropped my letter mam, and because of my bad back I can't reach over to it" I said,

I gasped again to make it believable "Oh you poor dear, let me help you" she said picking it up, she put it in the letter box and I inwardly cheered "Do you have a ride home?" she asked, I nodded "Yes mam, I get the bus, I'll be fine" I said sitting on the bench,

she nodded and as soon as she disappeared I stood up straight "Oh I still got it" I said proudly, I made my way home and hoped Tommy would get back safely.


	14. AN

**AN: So my best friend who's an awesome writer has agreed to help me fix some of my stories. There are a lot of mistakes and now that I realsied they're there they kind of do my head in. So I'm re-editing all of my stories with her help, which means I wont be updating anything until I'm satsified with the edits. Sorry about that if you like my stories as I have a lot and I know it will take a while to fix them. But anyway I hope you can be patient and wait for me to fix my stories (they are now all on hiatus) keep reviewing if you can it would mean a lot. Thanks dudes and dudettes.**

**BABYLIBBY96 XOXO**


End file.
